


Screaming in the Silence

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming in the Silence

"No more shots, no more tests, no more!" River was yelling at Simon as she slid down into a corner of the infirmary.  
"River, just one more shot, I promise, no more today after this one." Simon pleaded.  
"Won't work, won't work. You'll want more!"  
"It's just... Okay." Simon said, giving up "We'll wait on the shot."  
River was crying now. Simon found that sometimes it was best to leave her be, let her get it out. This seemed like one of those times.  
"Trouble doc?" Mal was standing at the door to the infirmary.  
"No, of course not. I actually planned all this." Simon said sarcastically.  
"Don't go jumping down my throat because of little sister."  
"I didn't mean.... I'm sorry. It's just..." Simon wanted to say that it was frustrating. That it was hard and tiring and how all he wanted to do was help River but sometimes she made it so gorram hard. He wanted to say that even though he knew it wasn't her fault he sometimes got so angry with her. "...today's just a difficult day. That's all."  
River had become quiet in the corner.  
"Excuse me captain" Simon said and went over to River as Mal left. Sometimes her silence was worse than her screaming.


End file.
